Give love a shot
by natt52
Summary: She can see ghosts, he thought she's weird but now he's a werewolf. She hates him, he imprinted on her. The Love/Hate relationship of Jacob Black and Valerie Grimwood leads to... you find out! Jacob x Oc rated m for a reason.
1. Prolouge

**A/N Hi! This is actually my first story and although I said (in my profile) that I'll write fics for my fav anime, I just couldn't resist making a twilight fic where Jacob gets ALL the attention. I apologies if some facts of the original plot/characters mentioned are wrong but I'm not much of a twilight fan :/ rated t for swearing but might change later to m. now for the disclaimer : I do Not own the twilight series! If I did this would be in the book! Right! On with the story : )**

"Wake up you lazy girl!" someone kept repeating this but I did not wake. I had such a goodnights sleep and I would not let that retarded ghost ruin it! Yes you heard me, a ghost. I can see ghosts and I can speak to them too.

Current ghost haunting me? Not just today but every morning to be honest. She was like my roommate. An annoying one too. But Mabel O'Farrell was once an British house wife during the First World War and she happened to live here in America. Exactly here in Forks in the small apartment I was renting. Her husband died somewhere in Europe she told me but I didn't question any further. After all it was clear that living through the first war and having to watch the second one gave her some nasty experiences. However, since I move to this apartment she had been bossing me around acting like my mother! Being told what to do and criticized on everything I did was far beyond annoying!

"Valerie Grimwood!" there she goes pulling that 'full name' card. This certainly didn't do any good to my ego. I dreaded my name. I never felt like it suited me. It sounded so posh yet I am far from that. I'm a girl from Chicago that moved here at the age of nine (this is also when I got my 'gift'). I always like to draw and read comics. It was my way of escaping reality. Other than that I always got dirty or got a bruise but never really cared about my appearance. I guess I was a bit of a tomboy. Added to that I speak to ghosts. Other people cannot see or hear them so they thought I was weird or mentally ill, the latter one was more appealing to the people of Forks since my father died and I was only with my mother so they thought that the death scared my mind.

Talking about my mother, she was hardly at home when I was a kid. After all she was a nurse and was needed all the time but I didn't mind. I was grateful that she was working her ass off to make sure I was happy. Because of that I got very independent and a bit weirder since I was surrounded by ghosts but I never told her that! Didn't tell anyone that! But I did tell my friends. Juno Woods and Amelia Weldon. We met in high school. I was, as usual, the weird one that everyone tended to avoid, Juno was like most of the other kids a Native American but she was from another tribe far away from Forks or something like that, but she was also the nerd. Ami was a different story. She was a popular sporty cheerleader but she gave up on that for me and Juno. I still don't understand why but she always says that she wanted some real friends. So we were the unpopular trio. I told them my biggest secret and that understood me and even believed in it.

Suddenly, my face met the floor.

"MABEL!" I screamed! Why did she push me off my bed! She always goes on about being proper but pushing me off my bed was FAR from proper!

"You're late for work and yet you're having a go at me when I'm trying to be helpful" she huffed. I looked at the clock. 10:47a.m. Shit! I'm so late! I started dashing around my house like a mad woman. I'm late for my not so ideal job. After all, I was planning on having the most epic job in LA that would pay me billions. Yet after college I ended up being back in Forks. Working at a library. Yup not the job I asked for but it was okay since it was Juno as well. Her plans of being a well payed journalist also back fired.

Now ,at the age of twenty-one,we both work at the library. It's just us that work there and the manager. An old but really nice man who, like Juno, loves books. For Juno it was heaven. I didn't really mind because I was sat behind the counter drawing. But lately it got a bit weird. With Sam and his cult roaming around the streets. What was up with them?! Walking around shirtless no matter the weather! Normally I wouldn't mind (they were quite a sight to behold) if it wasn't for them. Quil, Embry and Jacob. Me and Juno went to high school with these idiots. I remember the days when they had long hair and quite a pansy body shape and just like that they changed into hunks with shorter hair and all. But I still hated them. They were the worst people I ever met! Long story short we never got on at school.

Pretty messed up yeah? Well...my life couldn't get weirder than that but it seems that Jacob Black just _loved_ to prove me wrong.

**Okay this chapter is crap but I did need to introduce my oc's and an intro/prologue seemed to be appropriate to do that. Please read and review and tell me of anything you'd change about my writing. **


	2. Game on

**Okay so I do not own the twilight series and characters but I do own my OC's and the plot!  
This chapter is not the continuation of the prologue as the prologue is a longer summary and introduction. This is the actual start to the story. Enjoy: ) and btw reviews would be very LOVELY!  
**

**opening song: bon jovi livin' on a prayer**

Okay, Mondays didn't do me any good. Sure, I had a day off work but that's beside the point. As soon as I got up a sudden chill came over me. Not the good chill at that. For all these years of ghost whispering I have learned that chills are warnings. The fact that Mabel kept quiet apart from a weak 'Good Morning Valerie' didn't help my little paranoia. I could tell that she knew something but didn't want to tell me.

On the other hand, what's the worst that could happen in Forks? Unlike in big cities in Forks there are hardly any spirits or people that could harm anyone, if there actually were any that could do that. And I know, since I spent my childhood living in the La Push area, all the spirits that I met were Native Americans of some kind of tribe and as far as I know there is the Quileute tribe. Their spirits seemed sincere. If my guess is right Billy and Jacob Black are related to them as the Quileute spirits always watch over them. Even before Jacob joined Sam's cult I'd see their spirits but due Jacob's dislike towards me I never got to converse with them.

Speaking of Jacob the faggot, I haven't seen the bastard since I left Forks for college. I'm starting to wonder what happened to him during the time.  
Mabel seemed to realize I have started to wonder off with my thoughts so naturally she'd interrupt them.

"I do not understand how you can sit here all day not do anything and still look like a chopstick?! It's ridiculous! You should eat more Valerie. Maybe when you fill out in places and you won't end up being a spinster" I frowned slightly.

Now I'm not sure if she actually meant the 'eat more because you're anorexic' because I actually am not. Sure I am not a bikini model but I do have some kind of curves. I guess Mabel was pulling a grandmother act like she always did. 'Eat or die' was on a daily and no matter what she cannot go a day without reminding me that I don't have a boyfriend and that I'm lazy.

"And who are you to tell me this? My grandmother?" she surely noticed my frown. "And for your information I am very healthy but just a bit lazy" I said in a matter of factly.

She sighed "You're right love. Besides, maybe you won't die as an old maid. Lately I've seen a handsome boy looking in your direction more than once"

I giggled a bit "Thanks for the offer Mabel but I don't need a matchmaker. Besides he probably wasn't looking at me"

"Don't be so modest darling!" I just had to laugh at her bubbly remark.

"What happened to you being so quiet? I was actually enjoying the peace" I joked "And now I see you've gotten hyper"

"Oh, shush you!"

For about ten minutes we sat in silence as we (or more like I because Mabel has obviously lost interest) watched Comedy Central as well as I sipped on some Pepsi. I liked days like these and I'm glad that so far nothing bad has happened. But as I said before, what could have happened?! Absolutely nothing. And the weather wasn't that bad either.

"Are you going to look for a job at the school?" Mabel suddenly asked.

"Yeah, I think so. As much as I like working with Juno, libraries aren't my thing so maybe I could try being an art teacher but not at a school in Forks of course. I need to get the hell out of here" I replied. Mabel loved to talk about art with me. She always says that 'it's fascinating to her how I get lost in my own world'. She also didn't understand why I never got the job as a cartoonist in LA.

"You really should pass on this marvelous talent to the future generations Valerie. People should know how to express them self." She smiled and I laughed.

"Wow, cheesy much Mabel?" She puffed her cheeks in frustration and started to have a rant about my 'rude' attitude.  
And this is how my morning went. Very giggly. I've come to realize that Mabel's girliness was starting to rub off on me. Was that a good thing? You never know.

13:34 p.m. I'm getting ready to look for a job. But in all honesty I am failing. I never thought I'd say this but I have a problem picking an outfit! I, in all honesty, have never worried about that before because I never did and never will care what people think of my look, but ideally if I'm looking for a job as a teacher I need to look acceptable before I even go to the stupid interview! I am so stupid

So stupid that now my bedroom looks like garbage with my clothes lying everywhere. No exaggeration. It looks like GARBAGE! But after what seemed like hours I picked an outfit of jeans, black heel boots slightly above the ankles, slightly over sized dark grey top and my coat. Sure it was looking nice outside but that WILL, I bet you, change as soon as I get out.

On Saturday I've been looking through job offers and I've seen one for a teacher in a middle school. Only problem being that it didn't specify what kind of teacher but I am interviewing anyway. My grades were pretty good in a big majority of classes so as long as I don't have to teach maths I'm all good.

"Don't fix me any dinner Mabel, I probably will crash at mum's if she needs to be picked up from work" I said while I walked through the door. Yes, I do that. Go to my mums to have dinner but not ALL the time! But sometimes when my mother would call me and ask to pick her up from work she'd invite me to have dinner like she wants to make up all the times she wasn't home or we'd eat dinner at the hospital during her break. During these breaks I met Dr. Carlisle Cullen. His pale features never failed to astonish me and yet his flawless features got me wondering why he never got old? Well I'm sure he's aging yes but he never looks his age but 23. Over the years I have known him his appearance never changed unlike my mother's who's started to get grey hair and wrinkles.

But sure enough, he is a nice man, I personally had nothing against him (not that I knew of) but spirits of Quileute always frowned upon him. It never made sense why not only the spirits of Native Americans in Forks but Jacob and Sam's cult seemed to despise of the Cullen's but I didn't question it although I cannot say I didn't try getting the reason behind the questions I have always wanted to ask but never did. I did try just to no avail and it still after all these years seem fishy.

I haven't thought about that in years as well. Why was all this coming back to me right at this moment when all I needed to focus on was getting out of Forks for good. And of all things and people I had to think about was him… Jacob Black. Lately even if I thought of God knows what, I could link it Jacob. The whole thinking about Jacob also brought the unwanted paranoia ghost chill. Is that a coincidence or did that actually mean something?

Maybe once again I'm being a bit too paranoid so I just shook off the thought of Jacob (once again) and got in the car. Listening to the radio as I drove through La Push always relaxed me.

* * *

Of all the times my tire had to pop! Why God oh why do you like to make my life a misery?! Yes I'm talking to you up there! Now there is no chance of me getting to the interview on time! I knew something bad would happen! ALWAYS trust the chill that tells you "if you're not gonna die you're gonna get diarrhea"! It doesn't help my luck that I'm stuck in the area of La Push that no one is here. Just the road and trees. Oh what joy, note the sarcasm!

On the good side, I got a spare tire and I know how to change it. At least I could try to make it to the interview or just get home. Yup that's some kind of plan.

I hop off the car to get the tire changed. So I already have the go to the interview late scrapped off the list, it might take me a while to get it right… Curse my fucking luck!

But wait! It seems like there is some civilization here!

"Want some help with that babe?" okay maybe not so civilized but the husky and _very_ flirtious voice sounded familiar. The presence of the (_undoubtedly_) a man somehow made the cold air seem warmer and comforting and that's what put my thoughts off who I thought it was but I had to check.

Yup, my first prediction was right and that brought a frown to my face just like the old days, although I must say that his aura is more comforting and _almost_ intoxicating. I see he's done a lot of growing up.

There stood Jacob Black with that stupid grin off his plastered to his face. This made me frown.

* * *

Jacob's Pov

I have just finished off my patrol around La Push and right now I was just walking around until I saw a car and a girl probably changing the tire. Sure I couldn't see her face but she's already breath-taking from the back (if you know what I mean). For a while when I was staring at her delicious backside she dint seem to notice me and that bothered me. I wanted to see if the front is just as fine as the back.

"Want some help with that babe?" I said in my panty-dropping voice. The girl turned around and I couldn't help but lock my eyes on her chest first. Damn this girl had some curves! Shame her outfit covered most of her flesh leaving LOTS to my imagination. Then I looked up to her face. My heart skipped a beat.

I couldn't see or feel the reality anymore. All I could see was her and the desire to touch her and tell her I love her came over me. Did I just imprint on her? Yes I did. With just one glance this girl did something that others, not even Bella, could do. But as soon as she saw me she frowned. It seemed familiar.

"Don't 'babe' me shithead! I'm doing just fine" she's feisty and calls me a shithead this leads to only one person. "Valerie Grimwood?" I taste her name on my lips.

"no it's George Clooney sweetheart, do you want an autograph or do you just wanna have wild monkey sex with Mr. Clooney!?" yep, that is Valerie, sarcasm and the frown bring back memories. She's surely grown up now to be beautiful but as before her temper could use a bit of work.

And this was the first encounter with Valerie Grimwood after the years. My first encounter with 'The Ghostly up to no good Grimwood' who's now my soul-mate. A challenging person to imprint on, but I'm up for the challenge.

Game on Valerie Grimwood.

_Ending song: Kesha ft Ashley Tisdale 'boy like you'_

**First chapter done! Yay! So read and review please :3 **


End file.
